Historically, management and communications with a large employee workforce has been a complex and time-consuming task. With regard to managing large groups of employees, it is difficult to predict which applications they will need access to or data from or what employee preferences would be from day to day. Additionally, appropriate and timely communication with a set of workers can be time consuming and difficult.
A password is a form of secret authentication data that is used to control access to a resource. The password is kept secret from those not allowed access, and those wishing to gain access are tested on whether or not they know the password and are granted or denied access accordingly. Keeping track of multiple passwords to multiple resources is time consuming and prone to error.
The current state of the art for login of employees to multiple domains, applications and environments is to have the employee individually login to each required system. A need was felt for an automated login that would manage a set of hidden passwords for a number of applications and allow a user to access those password protected resources utilizing one local password. Communications to groups consist of group communications for each group that the employee or employer places the worker in. A need was additionally felt for directed communications to the multiple applications that were accessed by the user.
A major deficiency in the current state of the art for login systems is that the login requires multiple interactions by the employee and the applications can change with respect to time and employee preference. A major deficiency with the current state of the art for login messaging is that the system is either static or requires input by the employee or employer for updated group ids. Neither the messaging nor the login system keeps track of the employee preferences and both require manual update to function properly.
Another major deficiency of current state of the art is the ability to provide supervisors availabilities of agents who may not have the right skills but are interested in performing a task. With regard to managing large groups of employees, in particular remote employees, it is difficult to monitor availabilities of each employee and skills set possessed by each of the employees, let alone those who are interested in performing the task. It is also difficult to provide alerts to supervisors of employees when the availability of employees for a particular task is below a certain threshold.
Therefore, what is needed is a multi-domain login and messaging solution that overcomes the manual input limitations currently experienced. This solution allows multiple domains to be logged into automatically, determines agent data and automatically finds pertinent message traffic to route to the agent. In addition, a need exists for a multi-domain presence registration of multiple agents regardless whether the agents possess skill sets that are required by the task and provide alerts to supervisors when the need for more agents arises.